Photo Finish
by Snowflurryflake
Summary: "Don't you just want to snuggle in and hit the road into the sunrise, seeking adventures and all?" Episode tag for 6x13 Black Helicopters and now including two SEQUELS/Episode tags for 6x14 Grey Water and 6x15 White as the Driven Snow - JISBON!
1. Photo Finish

**A/N**: I knew I would end up writing a tag for _Black Helicopters_. I mean, the episode wasn't bad, but a few things really bothered me. So here we go.

Thanks to the lovely _Coral_! You helped me a lot!

* * *

**Photo Finish**

"So…?" He tries to show patience, that much is obvious – even though he is eager to get her opinion.

"Hum…" The noncommittal sound she makes isn't much help, despite the fact that she is clearly enjoying this.

"What do you think?" He tries again, putting just enough hope into his voice.

Lisbon rolls her eyes, seeing through him in an instant. He can't fool her anymore. Not always anyway.

She smirks and finally returns his expectant look. For a moment or two she is tempted to joke around, but then she settles for a warm, "It's lovely, Jane."

He relaxes with a goofy smile, radiating proud satisfaction as he answers, "I knew you would like it eventually."

"Well, it's not as roomy as the attic back at the CBI, but it's definitely much cozier," she admits, looking around in his Airstream again.

"It is, isn't it?" Jane eyes his surroundings lovingly, enjoying them even more now that _she_ is here with him. "Don't you just want to snuggle in and hit the road into the sunrise, seeking adventures and all?"

"I don't know…" Feigning doubts she sits down on one of the couches and leans back with an audible sigh. "One might think, I've had enough adventures for a lifetime."

"Meh, you can't have enough of those. Tea?"

"Sure." She sinks further into the cushions and closes her eyes.

It is late and they are alone, enjoying the company after the time they spent apart over this case. For an outsider it wouldn't have been _so_ much time after all, but both of them haven't responded all too well to the lack of each other's presence lately.

While preparing their tea, Jane brushes her knees and apologizes with a gentle pat on her thigh. She merely hums in acceptance. The space in here is limited after all.

Not that they would mind.

"Any news from the Rigsbys?" He carefully takes her mug and settles beside her, tapping her wrist to get her attention. As soon as it is safely put into her hands, he reaches for his own cup. She blinks absently and thanks him with a smile, but then her expression becomes pensive.

"Not yet," she informs him, while lifting the tea and blowing on the steaming liquid. She adds with a frown, "I hope they are all right."

Jane can't help but share her worry, but it is not what he wants to see in those beautiful eyes of hers right now, so he changes the subject.

"By the way, I've got something for you."

Taking a sip, she eyes him warily over the rim of her mug. "So it's my turn now? I thought you'd forgotten me."

"Don't look so scared, Lisbon, it's nothing precarious."

"You always say that…"

He ignores her and goes on, "Besides, how could I ever forget you, my dear? You're my most favorite person."

"To be fair, right now, I'm the _only_ person here." It is a dry response, but the fine blush on her cheeks gives away that she has misunderstood his words on purpose and feels flattered by them.

"Just finish your tea and I'll give it to you." He hushes her gently, hiding his grin, when she rolls her eyes again.

"What am I? Five?" However, it doesn't escape his notice that she empties her mug a bit quicker than usual.

xxx

"Here you go." He hands her a gift bag with a flourish and hardly conceals his excitement as Lisbon unwraps her present.

"What…?"

He manages to surprise her again, of course, even after all these years.

"Is that a Polaroid camera?"

"It is. And a classic one, too." Jane beams at her, when an amazed smile blossoms on her lips.

With fascination she turns it in her hands. "I can't believe it…I had one as a kid, but it got crushed during a fight with my brothers. It survived for…no more than ten pictures, I think. My Mother refused to buy a new one after that." She chuckles wistfully and looks at Jane, with her cheeks rosy-tinted and her eyes large and gorgeous.

"I don't even know why I bother to ask, but _how_…?"

He just winks at her and reaches for his tea again. "Come on, give it a try!" he encourages her and leans back with satisfaction.

It takes her a minute until a _click_ is audible in the otherwise quiet Airstream. Lisbon bites her lip in anticipation while she is waiting for the photo to become visible.

Finally she snorts with laughter and her knee touches his leg as she turns to show him the picture.

"This is so _you._" she snickers, and she is right; the photographed Jane, grinning complacently and sipping tea, couldn't have been more apposite.

"What can I say?" His amusement is lightening his voice and when he watches her unconsciously glancing at her purse, he knows that this photo will end up in her wallet. It warms his heart almost painfully and he presses his thigh a tiny bit more against hers.

"Let's take one together." He suggests. He hopes she doesn't notice the hoarse edge in his words.

"Okay, but no funny faces!"

After he put away his cup, she leans against him and releases the shutter. Soon enough the picture reveals that both of them did the exact opposite of her demand.

Lisbon laughs heartily at their silly expressions and nudges him with her elbow.

"What?!" He smirks. "You did the same!"

"All right, all right! Another try?"

"Fair enough. Come here." Jane lays his arm around her and pulls her closer. Contently she rests her head against his shoulder and raises the camera anew. Just when it _clicks_ again, he turns his head and presses a tender kiss into her hair.

Lisbon gasps in surprise, but the picture is already taken.

"Jane…" Her whisper sounds puzzled and when she glances at him, he finds her face adorably flushed.

"Sorry," he replies, not even bothering to feign sincerity. She smells so good, so _Lisbon_, and her warm body against his own simply feels _right_. And it also does funny things to his stomach.

Jane takes the photo from her hand and they look at it together. Lisbon is smiling into the camera, an honest, affectionate smile, and Jane's face is partly hidden in her wavy hair – but the gesture still displays his obvious fondness for her.

"I like this picture." He says quietly, and for once he doesn't dare look at her.

She remains silent for a moment and then reaches for the photo.

"In that case," she gets up – even though he is very reluctant to let her go – and pins it to the Cork Board above their heads. "You should keep it."

He blinks with surprise, and then offers her a smile, which she returns without hesitation.

"Thanks, my dear."

Lisbon nods and to his pleasant astonishment she settles back next to him, automatically slipping into his arm again. He doesn't think; instead he simply puts it around her shoulders once more.

"Thanks for the camera, Jane." Her voice is low, soft and sends shivers down his spine, and all he can do is tighten his grip and pull her even closer.

"You're welcome." He whispers, and with his free hand he reaches for her arm, trailing it down to her wrist. He can feel her pulse jumping erratically beneath her skin and her hand twitches as a reaction to the tickling sensation. When she raises her gaze to meet his eyes, her pupils are dilated and matching his own.

With his fingertips he draws invisible patterns onto the back of her hand, and after gently caressing her knuckles until she bites her lower lip, he gently loosens the camera from her grip.

She barely takes notice of his action if her unsteady breathing is any indication.

Jane finds it impossible to avert his gaze. He is caught up in hers; her stunning green eyes are keeping him imprisoned. Hot puffs of air escape her mouth and softly graze his lips. He can almost taste her on his tongue and wants to kiss her so badly that it hurts.

She must have read his thoughts, because she nearly whimpers and grips his lapels.

It is more a reflex than a conscious decision as he pushes the release of the camera. _Click._ The soft noise startles them both and Lisbon blinks in confusion.

Taking advantage of the moment, Jane presses a lingering kiss against her cheek. He feels the hot, smooth skin beneath his lips, and suddenly he is very glad that he is sitting. The touch sends a sweet numbness to his knees, makes him shiver all over, and when he feels her shuddering against his body, it enthralls him with need and longing. He senses her moan more than he hears it and it costs him every power in his limbs to pull away.

Not that he gets very far.

Absentmindedly, the two of them glance down at the camera, where the photo is still captured but already visible.

With shaking fingers Lisbon reaches for it and swallows. Hard.

And Jane knows that she can see exactly what he can read from their faces on the photo. The way they look at each other can only be described as flooded with the most honest, deepest and purest love. Mixed with unbearable longing and humming sexual tension.

It is a slap in the face, but at the same time it is thrilling in a very good way.

"I should go…" Lisbon stammers, her voice raw with emotions.

He tightens his embrace in disagreement, but then realizes that it is probably for the best right now. With an unhappy, murmured "Okay" he lets go of her and watches her collecting her photos and her purse.

Her movements seem frantic, but as he gets a closer look at her face, her expression isn't as distraught as he had feared. There is an excited glint in her eyes that gives her away, and she is not very successful in biting back a smile that is constantly tugging at her lips.

"Lisbon…" Her hand is already on the door handle as she stops and turns her head towards him, right on time to meet the flashlight.

"Hey…" she protests only half-heartedly.

"You forgot something." Jane holds the picture as he offers the Camera to her.

She shakes her head and he can't help feeling a pang of disappointment in his gut.

"Don't look at me like that, Jane!" she chides, "I'm just leaving it to your care. For the times, when we…you know, _hit the road_ and all that."

"Oh!" is all he can say, his heart beating faster with delight, and she winks at him, smirking.

"Good night, Jane."

"Sleep well, my dear."

With a last look over her shoulder she opens the door and leaves the Airstream.

xxx

Jane sighs. He has no idea how long he has been staring at the door, irrationally waiting for her to come back. Finally, he looks down at his hands, still tightly clenching the latest picture.

The figure on it is Lisbon; her shy smile revealing her cute dimples and prettily colored cheeks.

He considers putting it next to the other photo on the pin board, but then he changes his mind.

With great care he slides it into the inside pocket of his jacket, right above his heart.

_You know, just in case they have to work separated from each other again._

**The End**

* * *

I really hope for more Lisbon in the next episode...we'll see.

Anyway, please let me know if you liked it.

Love,

Snow


	2. Adjustment

**A/N**: So, this is my (a bit angsty) tag for _Grey Water_. I wanted to try something new, so I wrote it as a sequel to _Photo Finish_, which seemed a bit unfinished to me. Ironic, I know.

Thank you all for your reviews! I couldn't reply to them, so this story is for you, guys. Please enjoy!

And again thanks to _Coral_!

* * *

**Adjustment**

With an exhausted sigh she collapses into her couch, dumping down her purse right beside her. She slips off her shoes, not caring where they land, and slumps against the backrest.

This case is a sheep-dipped son of a bitch, really.

Lisbon groans. She could be enjoying a good drink with her old team right now, but she is sitting at home instead. Alone. _Great!_

She sighs again.

Watching the reunion of the people she once called family had been bittersweet. The circumstances couldn't be worse, but for a moment or two she felt indescribably happy. All of them being together and unharmed is all she has ever wanted for a life past Red John.

Realizing just now how much she has wished for that to happen, she chides herself for being so selfish. The great danger lurking in the dark aside, she finds herself being unbelievable proud of them. They are going the way they have chosen to find happiness. She couldn't wish for more – but it makes her just a bit melancholy nevertheless.

Maybe it's because she isn't quite as satisfied with her own choices, although she has no reason to bewail. She has a respectable job, which she likes just fine. Grace and Wayne aren't unreachable, and she still has Cho and Jane within range. Something she is grateful for. _She is._

However, it seems as if she's still struggling to find her place in this Red John free world. And it's not just her, but Jane as well. They are still trying to adjust. It doesn't feel one hundred percent right just yet.

As if having a mind of their own, her hands reach for her purse, pulling out the wallet, where she's hiding his photo – the one she took with the Polaroid camera he had bought her.

She can't help smiling as her gaze trails his features. Sparkling eyes, a roguish grin, golden locks, and, what is more, a relaxed posture accompanied by a cup of tea. She was right, it _is_ so _Jane_.

It's still him, but in a new setting.

Like his beard and the absent vest, as well as a fading burden. Him sitting in his brand-new Airstream trailer. He is still the same, but at the same time he's completely different. Something that also applies to her.

It's the perfect symbol.

Due to the reunion of her team she finds herself recalling the past, where Jane and her interaction, their deeply caring friendship, had been as easy as breathing.

Now they seem to be gasping for air. Something in their relationship has shifted. Something has changed – and it's still in progress.

It scares her.

She puts the photo aside and bends towards her coffee table, where another one is hidden beneath a stack of catalogs. _This_ picture is too dangerous to be carried around.

It shows both of them – being so very close. They are staring into each other's eyes, and even though it's just a photo, she can feel the tension simply by looking at it. It never fails to shock her how obvious her feelings are displayed in this picture. Her fondness for him is unmistakable. (On the other hand, she doesn't dare taking a closer look on _his_ expression – feeling unsure if she could handle what she might or might not find there.)

It had also been the moment right before he kissed her cheek. Lisbon bites her lips in suppressed excitement as she relives that moment. Damn, she still remembers the caressing touch on her heated skin. The memory is still lingering there.

Lisbon moans loudly in frustration and rubs her palm over her cheek. _Damn that man!_

She should be over him by now! She had been so sure she had passed that point somewhere along the road!

But fact is that she is still not even close.

xxx

"Oh, hey Lisbon!"

"Hey…may I come in?"

He's moved aside before she can even finish her question.

While settling down on his couch again, she wonders how she has ended up in Jane's Airstream in the first place. On her arrival a part of her hoped he wouldn't be home just yet – and she almost turned around to run for the hills when she found it well lit.

_Almost._ In the end it seems like she is unable to stay away.

"So…How was it with the boys?" she asks causally, as she accepted a cup of his tea.

"Oh, you know how those things work." He shrugs nonchalantly. "_Just hanging out_, drinking bear and so on. _Men stuff._"

She smirks. "I see."

"Here, I took a picture."

"What?" To her surprise he pulls a Polaroid photo out of his jacket pocket and hands it to her, grinning at her puzzled expression.

"Yeah, I thought I could take your camera out for a nice evening."

He sits down himself, but it doesn't escape her notice that he chooses the other couch and not the space beside her. That and the hidden reproach she thinks she detected in his voice distract her from answering right away.

Blinking a bit bewildered, she looks down on the photo and can't help but chuckle. It's slightly dim, but Cho's raised eyebrow and Rigsby's awkward grin are still clearly visible.

"Looks like you guys were having a wild night."

"Certainly," Jane replies with amusement.

"Well…" She put it next to her cup on the counter and warily glances at him. "You're back pretty early though."

"Yeah, well…" He makes a pregnant pause and leans back. "As much as I enjoy _hanging out with the boys_, it lacks one essential thing."

"What is it?" She knows she will regret the question.

He didn't answer, simply sends her a pointed stare instead.

Without realizing she holds her breath and feels a blush heating her cheeks. She can all but return his gaze, with her skin starting to tingle and her fingers itching to reach for him.

_She misses him so much._

Jane slowly bends forward, resting his elbows on his thighs while his eyes are never leaving hers. His voice is low and warm, yet somewhat urging. "You couldn't know that I would be home by now, but you came nonetheless…_Why?_"

"I…" Lisbon finally remembers how to breathe and tries to swallow the lump in her throat. "I felt a little restless." While there is genuine truth in her words, they also couldn't be more understated. She had been pacing her living room like a lioness her cage.

"It's this damn case, you know?" Nervously she rubs her palms against her jeans.

He nods in agreement and thoughtfully sucks his lip between his teeth.

It sends her down the memory lane with a jolt; _those lips_ pressed against her cheek and _his body_ against hers.

_Why is he so far away?_ _She needs him!_

"I just…I needed a little confidence, I guess." She keeps talking, simply to stop her mind from racing.

"I get it, Lisbon." He smiles softly and, bending further towards her, he places his hand gently on her knee. Her stare flickers down to where she feels the heat of his palm through the thin denim of her trousers, and then back to his eyes. She doesn't know _what_ he can see in hers, but when he voices the words, "Don't worry, my dear, it's going to be fine!" rather hoarsely all of a sudden, she suspects that it's not all too different from what she exposed on that hidden picture beneath her catalogs.

Since she is watching him like a hawk, Lisbon catches him, when he finally glances at her lips. Out of reflex she wets them with the tip of her tongue and witnesses with exhilaration how his pupils dilate. Something deep inside her snaps irrevocably.

_She wants him. She wants him so much that it's downright painful._

She needs to know. He kissed her on the cheek not long ago – he had _no right_ to rekindle this well concealed desire – and now she yearns to know!

"Jane…" It's supposed to sound like a whisper, but his name escapes her throat as a sensual sigh.

Without thinking any further, she slides from the couch and sinks down on her knees. He doesn't back off, so when she freezes in front of him, there are only inches left between them. The gaze they keep exchanging is almost too intense to bear, and the breath gets caught in her throat before it picks up again, in an irregular, chopped rhythm.

_I love you. _Forbidden thoughts.

She feels his hand moving upwards along her arm which makes her shiver in anticipation, until it's pressed against her neck. He plays with her hair, entangles his fingers in her open waves. The buried grip is tender, but she can't escape the feeling that he's holding her in place. It's as if he tries to keep her from moving away or too close. Maybe it's both.

Her frustration with him reaches the breaking point. The sometimes mixed, sometimes vague signals he's sending irritate her beyond words.

Growling under her breath, she reaches for his collar, spans the distance and crushes her mouth against his.

Initiating the first contact of their lips is probably the stupidest thing she has ever done. Kissing Jane of all people is wrong in every sense of the word. It's a story – doomed to failure from the beginning.

And yet, as the adrenalin rushes through her veins, she simply can't bring herself to regret it. Especially not when he hesitates only for seconds before he suddenly wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her flat against him. Lisbon gasps against his lips, as she somehow ends up halfway between his legs and halfway in his lap. Bracing herself on his thighs, she trembles in his arms, and then, _finally_, she feels him plunge into the kiss completely.

It's careful and sweet at first, but it gets urgent and passionate very soon. He trails her lips like a desperate man, never breaking the contact. The gentle pressure is filled with longing, and even when she pants for air, he maintains the touch.

It drives her crazy and sets her nerve endings on fire. The urge to get closer fogs her mind and she sighs with lust, when he dips his tongue into her mouth. She shudders and sinks even more into his tight embrace, when a deep- throated moan escapes his lips and causes goosebumps all over her skin.

Lisbon arches against his firm chest, but then a sudden ringing cuts through the thick air that had been filled only with heavy breathing, gasped names and noises of pleasure before.

Lisbon blinks as they break away, feeling very disorientated and dizzy, while Jane at least has the presence of mind to pick out the cell phone from her back pocket. He checks the display, glances at her and when he obviously decides that she's not decent enough yet, he answers the call. Just for once she doesn't mind, not trusting her voice one bit.

"Hey Cho, what's up?" She has no idea how he manages to sound only slightly hoarse and breathless, and she discreetly clears her throat while she listens. "Yeah, she's with me, why?"

All the excitement she had been enjoying with Jane only seconds ago is forgotten in the blink of an eye, as Lisbon watches with a sinking feeling how he blanches.

"All right, we'll be right there!"

"What is it?" she asks with dread as soon as he has hung up. Jane runs his fingers through his hair and exhales audibly, before he finally faces her.

"It's Grace, she's missing."

Lisbon gasps and immediately feels panic rising in chest, choking her, withdrawing her ability to fill her lungs with air, until Jane grabs her wrists and locks her eyes with his.

"Calm down, Lisbon! Come on, deep breaths! In and out. Calm down, my dear. We will find her! Everything will be fine, okay? Listen to me, Teresa."

She follows his lead, breathes in and out slowly, seeking comfort in his words and in his touch. And just like she used to do it in the past, she eventually finds confidence in his calming presence. Allowing him to help her up, she entwines their fingers and clings to his hand.

Just before they leave his Airstream, he offers her one last encouraging smile and a quick hug – and she realizes that she actually starts to believe in his words.

_Everything is going to be alright, because in the end she can still count on him._

**The End**

* * *

For now. I have to wait and see if my muse kicks my ass once more.

Anyway, please let me know what you think about this one.

Love,

Snow :)


	3. A Game For Two

**A/N**: What an amazing episode! How could I not write a tag for it? So this some shameless fluff for _White as the Driven Snow_ and it's also the last part of Photo Finish. Have fun!

Thank you so much for your reviews, guys. They truly mean a lot!

* * *

**A Game For Two**

It's late when she finally gets home. She's exhausted, but the relief she feels after the emotional rollercoaster of the past few days keeps her awake; and not even a long, hot bath can change it.

Afterwards she snuggles into a pair of sweatpants and a cozy, white pullover with a button border. Comfort clothes, matching the Chinese food that just has been delivered.

Lisbon hums quietly while she rummages through her kitchen cabinets. It's only when she coincidentally glances outside the window that she notices _it_.

"What the hell?!" She grabs her phone from the counter and presses speed dial number one.

He answers after the first ring. "Good evening, my dear!" Jane's voice is way too cheerful and innocent for her liking.

"Oh don't give me that, Jane! What is your Airstream doing in my backyard?!"

"Uhm, parking?"

"Yeah, I can see that! What I meant is, _why_ is it parking in my backyard?"

"Because I drove it there," he explains patiently. Lisbon growls and stares at the well lit trailer with disbelief.

"_Why?_"

"Well, home is where the heart is, so I thought I could bring both of them together." The smirk in his voice indicates a joke, but Lisbon actually wonders how close it is to the truth.

"Yeah right," she scoffs while trying to ignore the pleasant flutter in her chest. "What are you doing here, Jane?"

"I…I just thought you might want some company. And I figured you would probably decline if I asked you to come over, because you're in no mood to go out tonight. So I simply brought my home to yours. I mean, if that's not the spirit of mobile living, I don't know what is."

She's surprised and touched by his honest answer, which makes her smile softly. "Oh really?"

"Yeah…" he replies slowly and adds, "Also, if I indeed guessed wrong and you're not in the mood for company, I could easily stay close without bothering you."

Call her crazy, but Lisbon is pretty sure, she hears some actual worry in his words, and the plea not to refuse his invitation. She decides to test her theory by giving a non-committal noise as a response.

"Huh…"

"So…? You wanna come over?" His question is so hopeful that she can't possibly tantalize him longer than a few more seconds.

"I'll be there in five," she promises affectionately.

And it's indeed exactly five minutes later when she knocks at his door, with only a pair of boots added to her outfit and the Chinese food in her hands.

Jane tears the door open and beams at her. "Lisbon! How nice of you to come by! And completely unexpected too!" He ushers her in while taking the bags and handing her a glass of wine in exchange. Without his jacket, but with rolled up sleeves and a carefree expression, he looks homier than she's ever seen him, and it warms her from inside.

"Knock it off, Jane!" She chuckles, but then she blinks in surprise as she finds the table already set, with two plates, a candle and wine. "How did you know I would bring dinner?"

"Please! I've known you for twelve years. You're an open book to me." He winks at her and takes the boxes out of the plastic bag.

"…Did you see the delivery guy drive away?"

"That too."

She slaps his arm playfully. "You're so full of it!"

"But you love me anyway," he warbles as she sits down.

"Shut up and serve the food!"

xxx

Except for the low jazz music coming from the radio, they share the meal in peaceful silence, occasionally glancing and smiling at each other. With anyone else it might have been awkward, but for them it just feels natural, normal even, with a spark of excitement buzzing under the surface.

A spark that starts humming even louder after dinner. By settling on the couch next to the table and folding her legs comfortably beneath her, she complies with Jane's suggestion to make herself at home while he cleans up.

"So that's how you feel when you idly watch other people doing all the work?" Lisbon grins and contently accepts her glass of wine, which he refilled on his way to the sink without being asked.

Jane answers with a grin of his own while washing the dishes. "I'm getting results anyway, isn't that all that matters?"

"I'm honestly not so sure about the balance of cost and benefit here."

"Meh, academic flimflam!"

She snorts and they keep bantering until he finishes his task. He offers her some more wine then and sits down on the chair across from her, watching the woman in front of him with contentment.

"Are you trying to get me drunk?" She snuggles further into the cushions and sips at her glass, all the while holding his gaze. He scrutinizes her closely, taking in her attire from head to toe, and smiles tenderly. She blushes slightly, but she can't bring herself to feel uncomfortable – despite the elephant with the size of a blue whale in the room. The last time they kept looking at each other like that, she ended up throwing herself at him and kissing him as if there were no tomorrow.

Her cheeks redden even more and the memory sends a sweet shiver down her spine.

Jane raises an eyebrow and moves to get a blanket.

"Of course not, why would I?" is his delayed and mildly distracted reply as he unfolds the fabric over her lab. She doesn't tell him, that she isn't cold, since he probably is aware of it anyway. Instead she lets the subject drop, pulls the blanket tighter around her and gives the empty space beside her an inviting pat. He follows her lead without hesitation and sinks down on the cushion, close enough to let their knees touch.

Lisbon looks at him and shifts a bit to lean her shoulder against his while nervously fidgeting with her wine glass.

"Jane…?" She struggles. She really doesn't want to ask, but at the same time she needs to know.

"Hm?" His smile is warm and encouraging and tugs at her heart. When he reaches for one of her hands and holds it safely in his, she swallows.

"About…what happened the other night…"

"You mean, when you shamelessly jumped me and ruthlessly tried to seduce me?" He obviously attempts to lighten the mood and make it easier, which admittedly works just fine. She growls, flushing scarlet, and nudges his shoulder.

"Yeah, _that_!"

"What about it?" He becomes earnest, and so does she.

"Well…what does it mean? … You know, for us?"

He looks into her eyes as if he's searching for something – she has no idea for what exactly – and starts playing gently with her fingers. "It can mean whatever we want."

"Come on, Jane, I'm serious. It's not that easy."

"So am I!" he says sincerely. "Why wouldn't it be easy?"

"Because…" She struggles again, confused by his soft caress and his calm posture. "Because it's complicated!"

"No it's not. All I have to do is looking at you, my dear, and I just _know_ that it's plain simple. I know, what I feel for you. And I have a very good idea about what you feel for me – even if I can't be sure. It's all that counts! And even if I'm wrong – I truly hope, I'm not – that doesn't change a thing. We can do whatever we want. We will figure it out. Together."

Why does he sound so reasonable? She had so many arguments why _they_ would be a bad idea, but now she seems to remember merely one of them.

"What if it goes wrong? What if…I lose you again, just because we make the wrong decision now?"

He tightens his grip around her hand and makes sure to hold her stare. "I promise you, Teresa, that you'll never lose me, not when I can help it! If that's what you want, I'll stay by your side till the very end."

"What is this, a proposal?" she tries to joke, but the laughter dies on her lips as he stays serious. She feels a lump forming in her throat.

"You meant what you said? You really mean that?" she whispers overwhelmed. Jane cracks a soft smile, probably feeling that she's about to freak out.

"I do. I know you're scared, but you don't have to. It's just _us_. Jane and Lisbon, as always. Just you and me. No more and no less." Someone might have understood his words the wrong way, but Lisbon finds them oddly reassuring and calming. And when he adds a dramatic, "It's us against the world, like superheroes!" she can't help but smile, feeling the tension decreasing.

"More like Tom and Jerry," she scoffs.

"Let me guess, I'm the cat that gets outsmarted by the mouse?" When she nods with a grin, he says, "Oh well, I don't mind the comparison. No matter how much they squabbled, Tom and Jerry were only happy when they were together. They couldn't live without each other, just like us."

Lisbon covers her laughter with a snort and leans her head against his shoulder, watching with a warm flurry in her chest how he starts to play with her fingers again.

She wants to kiss him, wants to be as close to him as possible, but she feels shy of a sudden. Getting romantically involved with Jane has never been an option before, and now that it is, she doesn't know where to start.

Perhaps she just needs some time to get used to the idea.

She stifles a yawn. All the thinking, the cozy atmosphere combined with the wine in her veins and Jane's calming presence make her sleepy. The tender stroking on her fingers and along her arm does the rest, so she slowly dozes off. She hardly notices how Jane helps her laying down, before she finally falls asleep.

xxx

It can't be much later when she awakes, and it takes her a moment to realize why. There's a weight on her chest that makes it hard for her to breathe.

"Ugh, Jane…" she complains and reaches for his shoulder.

"What is it?" he murmurs sleepily. He's lying on top of her, with his face buried in her pullover and his back covered by the blanket. It's quiet in the Airstream and almost dark. The only light comes from a small lamp in the kitchenette. He must have decided to call it a night and simply joined her on the couch. Not that she minds in general, but she won't be able to sleep like that.

"Move, I can't breathe."

"Sorry." He shifts his weight off her and slides between her and the backrest, resting his body only partly on hers now. "Better?"

Lisbon inhales deeply and relaxes. "Yes!"

"Good," is all he says and then he places his head back into the sweet valley between her breasts, while his arms sneak around her body to hold her tight. It makes her both roll her eyes and chuckle.

"Having fun down there?"

"I can't complain." He sighs, very much pleased with the situation.

"I bet." She grumbles, but embraces him anyway, after she straightened the blanket around his shoulders. Without much thinking, she buries her fingers in his hair, playing with the golden curls like she's always wanted to, while her other hand starts stroking his back.

He makes another, rather purring sound and cuddles closer.

It makes her smile, but then a sudden thought cuts through her heart like a knife, killing the happy expression off in seconds.

She almost lost him today. And not only him, but Grace and Wayne as well. The fear is still lingering beneath the surface and it costs all her willpower to swallow it down. Her eyes become misty as she realizes how lucky they have been, and a wave of pure relief washing over her makes her lower lip quake.

Jane, who probably feels her body tensing, lifts his head and looks up at her.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he whispers with worry.

She blinks rapidly and stares at the Airstream ceiling. "Nothing…It's just…"

He carefully moves upwards to get a better look at her face and places his palm on her cheek. "Just what?"

"I'm just happy that you guys came out of this alive." She finally let their eyes meet and finds his filled with regret and affection.

When he replies, his voice is soft and honest. "I'm sorry I scared you. Please believe me that I am."

"You have to be more careful, Jane!" She urges him, her own voice thick with emotion. "Especially now that we…" She breaks off and tightly shuts her eyes.

"Hey…Teresa, look at me." He flutters a peck onto the top her nose and waits for her to look at him once more. "I will be more careful in the future, okay? You're not getting rid of me that easily."

"Promise?" She isn't sure if she can believe him just yet, but she's willing to try.

"I promise." Hell, she doesn't have a choice anyway. Especially not when he looks at her like this and finally bends down to press a loving kiss on her lips. The touch is tender and yet driven by a long concealed hunger. And all her worries fade into the background when he plunders her mouth with longing and fervour.

After a more passionate interaction they exchange some more long and lazy kisses, until they break apart and he eventually nestles his head back against her chest. She only notices that he somehow opened the collar buttons of her pullover when he places another kiss on the inside of her breast.

She gasps and feels him chuckle against her skin.

"Stop this, Mister! We'll continue this when we're not emotionally and physically exhausted."

"Yes, ma'am!" He smirks. "But just so you know, I'll take you up on that."

xxx

When she awakes from her slumber anew, the bright morning sun glistens through the blinds. Something is lying on Lisbon's face and she grabs it a bit disorientated, before she looks around. Jane is gone and she tries not to be all too disappointed, until she remembers the paper in her hand.

She sits up and gazes at the back of a Polaroid photo, where a message has been noted down in Jane's neat handwriting.

_Good morning my dear,_

_I hope you slept well. Judging by the soft sighs you made in your sleep, you had some nice dreams at least. Nothing to be embarrassed about, I assure you._

_I'm out to get us a delicious breakfast and I'll be back in a few. _

_Love,_

_Jane_

She rolls her eyes and turns the photo around.

"What the-?!" With her eyes as big as saucers she stares at the picture. It was obviously taken in the morning and it shows her own sleeping form and Jane with his head on her shoulder. While doing the victory sign, he beams into the camera with the smuggest grin she's ever seen. However, the most scandalous part of that scene is a bright hickey in her cleavage that hasn't been there before. Frantically she rips her open-buttoned pullover aside and _there it is_.

"Oh no, you didn't, Patrick Jane!" Lisbon hisses. It is nothing that couldn't be hidden by a high-necked blouse, but _how dare he?!_

She will make him pay for this! Dearly!

Her gory gaze falls on the camera that is sitting innocently on the table. So he likes taking pictures of her, yeah? _That can be arranged!_

It probably isn't what he had intended when he brought her this gift – or _maybe_ it _is_ exactly what he had hoped for. Either way, two can play this game!

_And she will make sure that __**her**__ victory won't be a photo finish._

**The End**

* * *

That's it, folks! I'm a little late (I didn't even have time to get it corrected), but I hope you had some fun reading it anyway.

Please review, I promise to reply this time!

Lots of love,

Snow


End file.
